Die letzten Stunden
by Nosferat
Summary: Also, diese Fiction ist ein weitergeführter Oneshot... Am besten, ihr lest selbst und lasst mir vielleicht ein Kommie da... Ach, Charakter death!
1. Default Chapter

HI!

Ich hab ein Lied gehört und hatte plötzlich diese Fiction im Kopf, ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt, ich find sie ganz gut.

Danke an meine wundervolle Betaleserin Minnilein!

Du machst echt viel mit mir durch ;)

HDL

Gut, dann sage ich nur noch, NIX MIR; ALLES (bis auf die Idee dieser story) J.K.ROWLING!

ONE SHOT

Und nun...

sit back and enjoy!

Die letzten Stunden

Er ging langsam und mit festem Blick durch die Winkelgasse, er wusste, dass  
es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er in den großen Kampf ziehen musste.  
Wusste, dass er kaum Zeit hatte, sich richtig darauf vorzubereiten, was in  
seinen Augen auch eine Fars war. Er hatte nie Zeit gehabt sich auf irgend  
etwas vorzubereiten, das mit diesem beschissenem Krieg zusammenhing...  
Er wusste lediglich, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis es sich  
entscheiden würde, ob Harry Potter oder Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, diesen  
Krieg verlieren würde. Doch Harry war stark geworden: Körperlich, in seinem  
Umgang mit Magie und auch in seinem Geiste. Und das war wohl seine größte  
Stärke. Er hatte sich einen unheimlich starken Willen angeeignet.

Er wollte sich rächen.  
Dafür, dass er nie ein normales Leben gehabt hatte.  
Dafür, dass er nie ein ganz normaler Junge gewesen war.  
Dafür, dass niemand den Jungen hinter dem Helden gesehen hatte oder sehen  
wollte.  
Dafür, dass ihn ein seniler alter Mann in einen Krieg geschickt hatte.  
Dafür, dass er seine Eltern nie kennen lernen konnte.  
Dafür, dass er nie echte Freunde gehabt hatte.  
Dafür, dass sein Leben nicht ihm gehörte...

Er hatte die Winkelgasse durchquert, war nun an der Mauer zur Muggelwelt  
angekommen, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Backstein und trat durch  
die Öffnung, die sich darauf vor ihm auftat.

Es waren Osterferien und ziemlich warm für diese Jahreszeit. Das machte dem  
jungen Mann jedoch nichts aus. Er war inzwischen in seinem 7 Schuljahr. Bald  
waren seine Abschlussprüfungen, aber er scherte sich nicht darum.  
Er hatte, bei Merlin, besseres zu tun, als sich jetzt mit irgendwelchen  
Sternen auseinander zu setzen, nur um irgend etwas zu berechnen, was ihm  
sowieso nichts brachte.  
Da grübelte er lieber die Ferien durch, wie er den alten Knacker von  
Voldemort besiegen konnte. Schließlich wollte er danach wenigstens ein  
halbwegs normales Leben führen.  
Inzwischen hatte er sich auch von Dumbledore abgewendet, was bedeutete dass  
Voldemort sogar versucht hatte, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Das war ihm  
allerdings nicht gelungen, denn Harry war verdammt standhaft geworden...

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, er verbrachte die Ferien im Tropfenden Kessel,  
schmiss er sich aufs Bett und schloss seine Augen.

Bald war es also so weit.

Irgendwie dachte er, das alles würde viel spektakulärer ablaufen. Er stand  
nicht mehr auf Dumbis Seite, er stand aber auch nicht auf Voldies Seite. Auf  
wessen Seite stand er!  
Das hätten die Zeitungen doch normalerweise viel weiter ausgebaut. Aber wie  
dem auch sein, Harry sollte es recht sein. So hatte er wenigstens nicht so  
viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn ein leises Klopfen weckte ihn.  
Er stand auf, lauschte aus welcher Richtung es kam und ging dann ans  
Fenster. In der festen Annahme, es sei irgend eine Eule, die ihm irgend  
einen Brief brachte öffnete er verschlafen das Fenster und wurde just in dem  
Moment hellwach, in dem er Lucius Malfoy auf einem Besen, vor seinem Fenster  
schwebend, erkannte.

"Bist du bereit, Potter?" fragte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf dem  
Gesicht.  
"Immer."  
Damit machte er kehrt, ging zu seinem Schrank und entnahm seinen Feuerblitz.  
Er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass Lucius Malfoy ihm irgend etwas tun würde,  
denn wenn, dann würde sein Meister ihm höchst persönlich den Kopf  
abschlagen.

Als er wieder zum Fenster kam, machte Malfoy ihm höflicher weise Platz um  
hinaus zukommen. Nachdem Harry das Fenster verschlossen hatte, fragte er:  
"Wo?"  
"Riddle Manor, der Freidhof."  
"Gut."  
Harry wusste nicht woher, aber er wusste, wohin er zu fliegen hatte.  
Ja, Harry Potter war bereit sich dem Tod zu stellen, er war bereit, sein  
Schicksal zu besiegeln (Siegelwachs und -Stempel hatte er ja eingepackt...  
-sorry, ich konnt´s mir nicht verkneifen, tut mir echt leid!) und sich  
somit in größte Gefahr zu begeben. Doch das mit der Gefahr war ja bei ihm  
eine Sache für sich, er zog sie magisch an. Also, wenn schon anziehen, wieso  
dann nicht gleich draufzukommen? Ändert eh nichts, außer, dass es dann etwas  
schneller von statten geht. Also alles wie immer!

Harry kam eine ganze weile vor Malfoy auf dem Friedhof Riddle Manors an. Ihm  
war es gleich. Er wartete auch nicht auf ihn, sondern forderte Voldemort  
sogleich zum Kampf. Den komischen Blick, den ihm Lucius zu warf, als er  
endlich ankam, bemerkte er deshalb nicht.

Als Voldemort dann aus den Scharen von Todessern heraustrat und sich ihm  
gegenüberstellte, sagte Harry nur:

"Mögen die Spiele beginnen"


	2. Der Kampf

Hallo!!!

Ich bin wieder zurück!

Irgendwie xD

Also ich dachte mir irgendwie als ich den gelesen hab, dass ihr recht habt. Das kann man wirklich nicht als One-Shot stehen lassen! ) Deswegen:

Hier die Fortsetzung

Sit back and enjoy!

"Mögen die Spiele beginnen!"

Voldemort und Harry schauten sich mit gift getränkten Blicken an.

„Du glaubst, das hier sei ein Spiel?" Voldemort grinste hämisch

„Ich glaube keinesfalls das sei ein Spiel..."

Sie sahen sich beide noch immer in die Augen, wachsam und mit vor Aufmerksamkeit geweiteten Pupillen. Sie waren umringt von in schwarze Roben gehüllten Todessern die alle angespannt dastanden, nicht wagend auch nur zu blinzeln. Bis auf Malfoy der auf irgendeine Weise eine Art Gelassenheit ausstrahlte...

Ab diesem Moment ging alles sehr schnell,

Voldemort schleuderte Flüche auf Harry. Harry wehrte ab. Feuerte die Flüche zurück. Beide nutzten dunkle Füche. Beide nutzten helle Flüche. Es war ein Schlagabtausch von Sprüchen, Flüchen und Verwünschungen.

Die Todesser standen mit geweiteten Augen um die beiden herum, fast kamen sie fehl am Platze vor, wenn Voldemort und Harry noch etwas um sich herum mitbekomme hätten.

Für alle gab es nur noch Voldemort und Harry.

Gut und Böse.

Gut gegen Böse.

Böse gegen Gut.

Voldemort schrie die fürchterlichsten Sprüche und Harry wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft nahm sie abzuwehren. Wobei auch Harry dunkle, teils sehr dunkle Sprüche anwandte die er sich in den letzten Jahren angeeignet hatte.

Es war unglaublich wie die beiden es schafften ein Gemetzel zu veranstalten und so lange so glimpflich davonzukommen, beide selten von Flüchen getroffen und keiner der Verboten Flüche, die beide angewandt hatten, traf das Gegenüber.

Bis jetzt, Harry sank schreiend zu boden, in ihm loderten Flammen der Hölle, Messer schnitten ihm sämtliche Fasern seines Körpers durch er konnte nicht mehr denken nur fühlen, dass es schmerzte.

Auf Voldemorts verschwitztem Gesicht prangte ein hässliches, von Überheblichkeit verzerrtes Grinsen. Ja, er würde gewinnen. Endlich, seit 17 langen Jahren des versteckten Daseins würde er seinen Widersacher besiegen.

Er entließ Harry aus dem Verbotenen Fluch unter dem er die Longbottoms zur Verrücktheit gequält hatte.

„Na, wie fühlst du dich jetzt kleiner überheblicher Retter der Zaubererwelt. Wunderbar wir du sie alle rettest." verspottete Voldemort den noch benommen, aber entschlossen dreinblickenden Harry.

„Ich... werde dich besiegen...! Lass die das... gesagt sein!" noch immer hatte Harry mit kleinen Krämpfen zu tun die seinen Körper wie unter dem Crucio zucken ließen.

„IMPERIO!" schrie Harry wie aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Eben noch hatte er gebückt dagestanden, ein Auge fast geschlossen wegen des Fluches der ihn getroffen hatte.

Jetzt jedoch stand er da, ganz plötzlich, in Angriffshaltung, schaute wieder völlig klar und aggressiv zu Voldemort dessen schwachen Moment des Ruhmes Harry unter einen Fluch gestellt zu haben eben dieser ausgenutzt hatte.

Harry hatte getroffen.

Doch ein Imperius-Fluch kann besiegt werden, dass wissen wir alle. Und es ist auch jedem bewusst, dass Voldemort mehr als genug Willensstärke besitzt um einen normalen Imperius abzuwehren, mit leichtigkeit.

Natürlich war das auch Harry bewusst aber er war berechnend geworden. Er kannte Voldemort und er kannte sich.

Er wusste wüfür er einstand, für alles was ihm wegen und von Voldemort genommen wurde.+

Es war ein harter Kampf die Oberhand über den Willen Voldemorts zu Gewinne und wieder zu verlieren.

Harry rief sich in Gedanken, dass durch Voldemort

Seine Eltern gestorben waren

Er niemals eine normale Kindheit oder Jugend gehabt hatte

Er in der Schule Probleme hatte wegen ihm

Wegen ihm Sirius gestorben war

Er fast gestorben war

Er schrie erneut den Fluch, es dröhnte regelrecht, der Boden bebte und im Harry sammelte sich eine rubinrote, gleißende Aura die selbst Laien sehen konnten. Die Aura umgab ihn wie ein undurchdringliches Schutzschild und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

Smaragdgrün.

Damit hatte Voldemort den Kampf um seinen Willen´ verloren.

In seinem Kopf dröhnte es, selbst hier spürte er Harrys Aura. „Voldemort, verneige dich vor mir" hallte es in seinem Kopf. Er versuchte mit aller Kraft die Oberhand zu gewinnen doch sein Körper begann sich langsam nach vorne zu beugen, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Harrys Stimme klang dunkel, grollend ja richtig angsteinflößend bedrohlich, sogar für den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.

„Wer ist jetzt überheblich, Voldemort? Wer? Ja genau, DU!"

Das genaue Problem für Voldemort war bei dem „DU", das Harry richtiggehend aus sich herausspie, dass er just in diesem Moment seinem Zauberstab einen wundervollen, einmaligen - KNACKS - entlockte.

Er war gebrochen. Voldemorts Zauberstab war gebrochen. Einfach zerstört. Durch seine eigenen Hände...

Voldemort schrie auf und durch die aufblühende Wut in ihm brach den Bann des Imperius der auf ihm lag und hüllte den Rotäugigen in eine grüne Aura.

Es war ein gleißend helles Feuerwerk das nun entstand.

Voldemort beschwörte mit Stabloser und unkontrollierter Magie Flüche und Harry mit kontrollierter Wut und Kraft. Sie prallten aufeinander, es Donnerte wie Bomben wenn die Explodieren oder Blitze wenn sie einschlagen. Grüne Funken mischten sich mit Roten, Schreie mischten sich mit den Verwünschungen und Flüchen der Gegner. Zig Avada Kadavras hechteten zwischen den beiden Kämpfenden hin und her, ihre Roben wehten und waren von streifenden Flüchen extrem mitgenommen...

Plötzlich wurde alles still.

Der letzte Fluch der verhallte war ein Avada dessen gleißender gründer Blitz die Augen sämtlicher anwesenden geblendet hatte.

Ein Körper fiel zu boden.

Einen Ausdruck im Gesicht der zeigte, dass er noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass er getroffen war. Dass er im Moment des Todes geglaubt hatte weiterzukämpfen und vielleicht zu gewinnen.

Noch immer war die Aura des Siegers spürbar, jetzt sogar stärker denn je.

Die Todesser waren wieder sichtbar, das Geschehen um die zwei mächtigsten Magier der Welt hatte sich aufgelöst.

Mit einem Wort. Einem Zauber. Einem Tod.

Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte geschafft, was er so lange hatte tun sollen, und seit Voldemort ihn gekennzeichnet hatte was er hatte tun müssen.

Er hatte ihn getötet.

Voldemort war tot.

Es legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry drehte sich blitzartig um, den Zauberstab auf die Person gerichtet die ihn so sanft berührt hatte.

Doch diese Person machte keine Anstalten Angst oder ähnliches zu zeigen, denn sie lächelte.

Nicht höhnisch oder gehässig, sondern freundlich und warm.

„Gut gemacht, Mr Potter."

TBC?

* * *

Hmz...

Sagt wie ihrs findet, wenn ihr wollt schreib ich davon noch n Kapitel, mal schauen...

Aber nur wenn ihr wollt... ) hoffe es hat euch gefallen


End file.
